


Desperate

by Triple_B



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Revelations, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_B/pseuds/Triple_B
Summary: After Jim learns that Batman didn’t die they get closer.... Just a one shot.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is just a one shot and porn. 
> 
> And as always: I am not a native speaker, please be kind 😊 I also don’t have a beta. But I did my best.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them - unfortunately xD

Jim Gordon stood on the roof. He hadn’t have heard from Batman since a few days ago. Since the warehouse at the docks blew up after one of Joker´s bad jokes.

He saw how Batman climbed into the warehouse to free the hostages, but short after his disappearance the explosion destroyed the whole warehouse in a gigantic explosion. There was not a chance to escape this. Was there?

Since this day he hadn’t heard from Batman. Every single night he went onto the roof, next to the bright signal to call him, but he didn’t answer. He didn’t want to give up hope. At least there was no body found. Batman survived much worse, didn’t he?

So he stood there, again, waiting for him to show up. 

Just as he decides to shut down the signal and start a new try tomorrow Batman stood there in front of him, out of nowhere like always. 

Jim couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew Batman wouldn’t die because of any explosion. He hoped Batman never would. He could feel how his feelings overwhelmed him. 

Before he had any coherent thought he moved forwards and hugged him. He wasn’t thinking about this to be a reasonable behavior, he couldn’t stop himself. He was so relieved to know him to be alive. After all this years he couldn’t imagine to make this job without the help of the dark knight. It startled him how much he depended on a masked vigilante. 

Jim just got his good sense back and wanted to step away from Batman when he felt how Batman replied the hug.

“Someone missed me?” Batman asked, a very light smile on his face or what was seen of it. 

Jim looked him straight into the eyes, their intimate gesture not broken yet. “I thought this time he actually got you”, he swallowed. “You’re okay?”

“I’m fine”, was Batman’s casual response.

“Oh yes, until now I know what that means.” They worked for such a long time together, Jim knew exactly what that answer meant. Batman was probably injured. Considering that this seemed to be his first night ‘working’ again he had to be out for a good couple of days.

“You know me to well,” Batman whispered. 

They stood there frozen, looking each other into the eyes.

Jim could feel a tension that was never there before. He couldn’t believe what he was doing before it was too late. He closed the little space between them and started to kiss him. He kissed Batman! What was he thinking? 

Jims lips very light on Batman’s, he could feel his breath on his lips, but Batman wasn’t moving. After an endless moment Batman took Jim at his waist, pulled Jim closer - if this was even possible - and kissed him back. It was Batman’s tongue which opened Jims lips and explored his mouth. 

Jim couldn’t believe what he was doing. Standing on the roof of the GCPD and kissing a masked vigilante. He wasn’t able to any coherent thought, just felt how the hot breath of Batman stroked his face, how his hot, wet tongue explored his mouth…

After this seemingly endless kiss they broke this intimate connection.

In all those years Jim learned exactly to read a persons face even though there wasn’t much of it seen. He could read Batman’s eyes, the small moves of his mouth. He knew that Batman was struggling with his feelings. He knew it because he felt the same inner struggles. 

“We can’t do that,” Batman finally said. It was just a whisper.

In one move Batman turned around to leave, but when he reached the edge of the roof Jim got his language back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, but he knew that Batman could hear him. Batman froze there at the edge, hesitating.

In one motion he turned around and headed back to Jim, his hands again on Jims waist. “Doesn’t matter anymore,” he said more to himself than to Jim. Even before Jim had the chance to say anything, even if he wanted to, there was no chance. Batman grapped Jims waist and pressed him close to himself and immediately kissed him again. This time it was very forceful. His gloved hands stroked Jims back and Batman leaded them to a secluded corner. Jims whole body was now pressed against a wall.

Batman broke their kiss for a short moment which he used to get rid of his gloves with the help of his teeth. As Jim really realized what was going to happen, he used this moment for honesty: “Batman….you know, I have never… you know….. with another man…”…..

Batman looked at him, a bit of worry in his eyes that he went to far, that Jim didn’t really want it. Him…. “I’m sorry…. I shouldn’t have…” Batman was about to turn around and to leave, but Jim grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

“No,” he began quiet. “That’s not what I wanted to say. I just meant that I don’t have experience with other men”, he admitted shyly.

When Batman realized that Jim wanted this, him, too, he looked down to hide the small smile on his lips. “You know, me neither”, he admitted. Both were laughing now. The tension was back when they looked each other into the eyes. It was Jim who kissed Batman again passionately. Batman, whose hands were now very human without his gloves, worked on the buttons of Jims shirt. He then loosened his belt and pulled his shirt out of his pants.

“Turn around,” Batman asked Jim. After a moment of hesitation he did as asked and faced the wall, his hands pressed against it to steady him. For a moment there was no contact to Batman, but he could hear things falling to the floor. Jim assumed this to be parts of the armor. After a few moments he could feel bare skin on his own skin. Batman’s breast pressed against his back. 

Batman kissed his shoulder and slowly moved upwards to his neck. Jim groaned. Batman’s hand found its way into his pants and the first light touch of his hand at his dick made Jim groan even louder which made Batman grin. “You should try not to make too much noise,” he advised.

Jim tried his best to stay quiet while Batman now had his dick in his hand and started to stroke it. First slowly, but then faster. Jim didn’t feel such a sensation in ages and when he felt that he’ll come very soon he reached upwards and grabbed Batman’s head. He felt the soft hair of this man in his hands, his muscled breast pressed against his back, a strong hand stroking his dick and a very hard cock at his butt. He came harder than he could imagine that he have ever come. 

When his breath came back to normal he wanted to make it up to Batman, but in their position he had no chance to do so.

“Can... can I turn around?” He asked careful. He heard Batman take a deep breath and felt how the other man weighed up his options.

He then whispered into Jims ear: “So its finally time for ‘this’ chapter, isn’t it?”

Jim never wanted to know who the man behind the cowl was. But now he wasn’t just his partner, wasn’t just his friend without even knowing his name. Now he was more. Much more.

“Listen,” he stated. “I don’t care about who you are. I know you. Probably better than most other people.” His voice was quiet and serious.

Jim could hear Batman swallowing. Then his hand grabbed Jim’s and in one motion he turned Jim around to face him. Jims back was pressed against the wall again, his eyes wide open.

“Well…” he was looking for the right words. “That’s indeed a surprise.” He admitted.

Bruce Wayne looked a him worried. “Very disappointed?” He asked carefully. 

Jim immediately shook his head. “No. But I would have never thought that it might be you.” He didn’t hesitate to kiss Bruce again. After this sensation he wanted Bruce to feel the same. His hands worked on Bruces pants, pulled them down. His hands stroked Bruces dick. It was strange to feel the erection of another man in his hands, but he liked it. It was familiar and nearly intentionally. He stroked Bruces dick until he came too. Until then their lips didn’t lose their contact. When Bruce came he pulled his head in his back and he groaned a long “Jiiiim…”.

Jim had never before seen such a relaxed expression on the face of Bruce Wayne, and he liked it. He never believed that this brave little boy so many years ago could really have become such a dumbass. 

And as it seemed there was so much more to Bruce Wayne. And Jim was about to find out what it was.


End file.
